Remnat
by nu shi Yue
Summary: Cynthia is back, and she's ready to be a lot more useful since last time. Last time, she help Cloud and the others to save the world from the Sephiroth, this time she's going to stop Kadaj's gang from bringing Sephiroth back.
1. Chapter 1

**_/This is a sequel from Trapped (My first fan-fiction)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own final fantasy VII or its characters._**

**_REMNANT_**

_By Yue_

Chapter 1: I've Come back

"Cynthia! Don't you dare!" said my friend Nora as she accompanied me into my house.

"What? I have an exam to study for next week, this isn't High School anymore; it's College." I answered, not wanting to look at her. I couldn't believe what my friends were doing.

"Don't give me that, you had more than enough time when you thought it was with us, come on, we've been planning this all week." She wasn't dropping the subject anytime soon.

"Yeah, I heard. Nora, I don't know the guy… and I hadn't dated anyone since my ex." Seriously, what was going on inside my friend's minds? She stood in front of me, glaring at me as if she were some fearsome beast, if only she knew what I faced two years ago, she wouldn't have even dared to argue.

"Please… he's been asking about you a lot… he just wants to meet you, and I actually know him since a couple years ago, we're not setting a blind date with a stranger… He's your type, trust me." Her speech was so cheesy, funny… I would've found it cute and romantic if I were in high school... _maybe, just one chance..._

"Fine… I'll go, just let me get dress to go to the movies, and he better pay the pop corns and candies." I said causing her to giggle as I went into my room to change.

I wasn't in the mood to date anyone… I actually have been trying to find a way back to Cloud's world. I been missing them so much, but as I tried to play the game to see if I can activate whatever it was that made me go into their world... but, no such luck. The three CD's of Final Fantasy VII (as it was called) where unreadable to the Playstation. I even ended up paying a friend's game I borrowed because I "broke" it. He was _so_ mad.

As I was choosing my clothes, I heard Nora knocking and screaming behind the door to put on something sexy.

"Whatever!" I screamed back at her making her laugh until she left.

I put on my favorite black, high heel boots, with a white v-neck t-shirt that said "I Rock" and a semi-short jean-skirt, I was looking for my jacket in my closet, when I found it and pulled it out, and my sword dropped to the floor. When I saw it, I felt nostalgic feeling overwhelm me. I won this sword in the Battle Arena at Gold Saucer.

_I said I would find a way to visit them… I'm such a liar._

As picked up the sword, and took it out of its shelf, something inside my closet begun to shine. It was a pale bright green light, I went towards it and it was my materia (that it was completely useless here). I was shocked and my heart was pounding like never before. I touched it… and everything went white.

…

I dropping inside the light, with hands locked with _Ke Zhang_. I didn't dare to open my eyes, but I knew it was bright. Suddenly I was laying on the ground and I open my eyes. I sat up, never letting go of _Ke Zhang_, as I scanned my surroundings. I couldn't believe where I was, I wanted to cry from joy. I stood up, and tried to remember the forests paths and where it leads. I wondered how much time had it passed and where could my friends be at this very moment. I made sure that my sword's belt was locked around my waist now, needed to be prepared, there were fiends and monster in this world. As I pulled my sword out, I began to practice with it by swinging it forward, upward and downward. I was still good at hand-in-hand combat since I continued training in my world, but I wasn't feeling too confident now. Taking karate and Tae-Kwon-Do more as way to have fun than a way to survive in a world with monsters didn't sound safe for some reason.

As I was wandering inside the forest, I recognized some parts and I knew where I was heading now. Visiting her would be the place to be since I'm here now. She felt so close to me, it was still hard to accept her death… it was just… wrong for her to die. Aeris's grave was a few steps away from where I stood and I wondered if I could face it now.

As I approached the lake, there was something different… but I couldn't quite pinpoint it. I thought it was because it's been quite awhile since last time I've been here, so I just didn't press. I sat at front of the lake, holding the skirt under me while I stared at the beautiful lake. Flashes of her face smiling came to my mind. I remembered the first time we met, saved by her flower bed in the middle of the church. That place was special, I suddenly wanted to go there, see how the flowers are doing.

I must've sat there for a long time because my butt started to hurt, thankfully I didn't ended up flat from all the time's I fallen on it. As I stood up, I foolishly waved good-bye at the lake, and someone's footsteps startled me. As I turned to see who it was, I saw this person, about my age, maybe older, with his bright green eyes staring right through me. He was very handsome and his hair was silver and very symmetric like, very silky, I had this urge to touch it. He was suddenly smiling, in a mocking way. He began to approach me and I had this sudden though… he reminded me of Sephiroth. He was wearing black and he had a rare sword… it was like a katana, but with two blades in the same base. He suddenly put it away, and I instantly grabbed for mine.

"Have you seen mother?" he said in a very serious tone, it took me minutes to analyze his question.

"Who?" I finally asked.

He sighed, and he turned with frustration from me. "I can't find mother… I've been looking for her with my brothers, but we hadn't found any leads…" he began to blabber about other stuff I didn't really understand. Words with Geostigma, mother's gift, lifestream (_finally a word I'm familiar with!)_, and other stuff. He finally turned to look at me as I was discretely trying to leaving.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me getting a few step closer.

"I… was just visiting a friend… I'll be on my way now." I said stepping back.

"Where is that friend you're visiting… this is our headquarters, this place. Therefore you are intruding." He said taking his two-blade katana out.

I pulled out mine as well, but I didn't want to fight him. It didn't feel right and it may sound crazy, but I didn't find him dangerous at all. I instantly put away my sword, and turned.

"I'm not fighting you and I don't want to cause trouble so I'm leaving now." As I began to walk away I heard the boy's voice telling me that it was dangerous to wander around this forest.

"Nothing I can't handle…" and he was suddenly by my side.

"You amuse me." He said with a weird chuckle, I kept on walking faster.

"I _amuse_ you?" I asked feeling, for some unknown reason, like my cheeks were blushing red.

He began to chuckle again, and I was having this weird feeling in my stomach, _I hadn't felt like this since… well, quite a long time._ He offered to escort me out, but suddenly he stopped walking by my side, and turned away. Suddenly there was gun fire.

"I'm afraid, I won't be escorting you." He smiled at me.

"That's fine… "I said, and stopped as he brushed my hair with his finger.

"Until we meet again." And he begun to leave. _All I could honestly think about was... What the fuck was that all about. _

"Hey! I didn't get your name." I sense that there was quite a lot more going on here... I need it his identity.

"Is Kadaj." He didn't answered right away... and his smile... it seemed sincere, but I felt like he was up to no good.

He instantly left deeper into the forest and I lost sight of him. Something big was about to begin... I wouldn't be here if that wasn't the reason. I guess...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Final Fantasy VII or its characters**_

Chapter 2: Changes

After that odd encounter with this Kadaj I decided to leave, I was now familiar with the forest and was heading towards Bone Village. I couldn't stop thinking about Kadaj though. _Why the heck did he touched my hair?_ As I exited the forest, I spook the life out of one of the diggers_. _That was epic, the poor girl though I was a ghost.

As one of the diggers offered me transportation to go towards Cosmo Canyon, I asked for a phone. I still remembered Cloud's and Barret's number, it was imprinted in my mind. As I dialed Cloud's number I waited for a couple of rings before his answer machine answered. I was disappointed; I wanted to talk to him. So after the beep I left him a message.

_Hello Cloud, bet you can't guess who this is. It's Cynthia, I know it's been a really long while, but I'm here to visit everyone. I'll be heading towards Cosmo Canyon, I guess… hope to see you soon._

Next I dialed Barret's number; this was going to be good. As soon as I heard his voice I scream with excitement.

"Who the hell is this?" Barret sweetness was inevitable.

"It's me you big dummy, Cynthia!" I answered, feeling a tear drop.

"Cynthia? What? Where have ya' been?" Barret sounded happy.

"I'm been home… I'm here to visit everyone, where are you? How's everyone?"

"I'm here in a mission, and Tifa's livin' in Edge now, go there and visit her, she'll be happy to see you." Barret answered "Hey, call me when you get there! And don't you go disappearing into lights no more!" _Aaw, he missed me. _

As I gotten into the ship, that was heading towards Costa del Sol, a lot of memories came into mind. I was alone traveling and I was nervous to see everyone. It really has been two years. The wind was hitting my face, and the smell of ocean was all over my mouth. I started training with my sword trying to get back in shape. When I was done, I was completely covered in sweat, _man… I was really out of shape._ I went back into the rooms down deck to rest until the ship arrived. It would take about 7 to 8 hours until the ship reaches Costa Del Sol. I closed my eyes and felt asleep.

_I was back in the Northern Caverns. I was descending alone while a familiar dark voice was whispering inside my head. I tripped a couple of times and realized I had the clothes from two years ago… I was the Cynthia from two years ago. I was running trying to get back up, but it was hopeless. I was looking for Ke Zhang, but I didn't have it with me, my magic wasn't working either, I was doomed. _

_**Why are you afraid? **__A familiar voice asked, countering the dark one._

_**I don't want to die here.**__ I answered looking for these voices… then I felt a warm arm surround my shoulders and someone pulled me against his body. It was Kadaj. I felt my cheeks burn for some reason._

_**Don't worry, Mother knows what's best for us… she'll know what to do. **__He was smiling down at me, he was hugging me now, but I was confused, his words made no sense to me._

_**Who's your mother? **__I asked and a sudden sadness overcame him, his eyes changed. _

**_ I would do _****anything****_ for her… but I'm not complete, it's not enough to please her._**_ He let go off me and he vanished, soon after a familiar figure with long silver hair appeared it front of me, causing me to jump back at my feet and felt on floors._

I woke up with a huge pain on my head; I really did fall on the floor. When I looked up at the bed, it had barrels to prevent people from falling (I guess). _How the hell did I fall from that bed? Seriously!_

But my mind was consumed by a boy's face. I didn't understand why, but he wouldn't leave my mind, no matter what I did. Suddenly, I wanted to know who he was.

Costa Del Sol was as sunny as ever, with a lot of people here for vacation. It was also hot; I couldn't believe that I had a really long way to go before I reach Cosmo Canyon… I asked one of the workers how could I get to Edge, but it was going to be a longer trip to go there and I wondered… if maybe someone could pick me up.

I asked for a phone at the hotel, and I dialed Cloud's number again. Still, no answer._ Would it kill him to answer? Why isn't he answering?_

I waited for the beep. _Hey Cloud, it's Cynthia… I was wondering if you could pick me up at Costa Del Sol, I'm afraid that the trip it's too long and I'm kind of low in cash (I'm actually completely broke)_ _so I'll be calling in the next 20 minutes again so please answer._

As I was leaving the hotel, one of the boys called me back, said the person I was calling was on the phone. I couldn't believe it, I went flying back in there and when I took the phone, Cloud's husky soft voice brought back a lot of memories.

"Cynthia, it's good to hear from you." He sounded down.

"Same here, sorry the circumstances aren't very pleasant. So, do you think you can pick me up?" I ask with a wide smile on my face.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about two hours. Wait for me until I get there… I'll bring you to Edge so you can see Tifa and Marlene." He hung up.

"Oh… okay." I gave the phone back to the person on desk "Thank you."

As soon as I saw Cloud's figure emerge from the hotel's entrance I lunged a bear hug at him

"I missed you so much! How you been? Wow, nice clothes! You modified the SOLDIER's uniform!"

"It's good to see you too, are you ready?" He forced a smile.

"Um, yeah… is everything okay?"

"Yes… let's go."

When I saw the transportation vehicle, I couldn't hide my reaction. "No_way, you got a motorcycle! I always wanted to ride on one! Can I drive?" I asked with a wide smile that quickly faded.

"No." He went and got on his motorcycle giving me a sign to hop on.

"Wow, two years without seeing me and no special treatment what'so ever." I hopped on the motorcycle and he took off.

"Your hair's longer." Cloud complemented me, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah… I grew two inches taller too!" I said smiling.

"Ok. Where have you been?" Cloud asked me. _Boy, what do I tell him now! _

"I was back home! It's located in… in another dimension I guess."

"Oh… "He didn't ask further question, but there was something different in him. I just couldn't pin point it, but... I wasn't stupid, he was sad for some reason.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Final Fantasy VII or its characters**_

Chapter 3: On the Edge

Cloud and I were getting closer to a city completely unfamiliar to me. Edge resembled to me, in a way, to Midgar. There were a lot of people here, it was a city alright, and it somehow, looked all gray to me. It didn't have a friendly atmosphere, and as I was riding the bike with Cloud, I saw a few children in the corners and alleys of the cities. It broke my heart to see them.

Cloud stopped the bike suddenly, and told me that if I follow the street right in front of me I would immediately see Tifa's Seventh Heaven bar.

"But, why aren't you coming with me?" I asked, refusing to take off.

"I got other things to do, I can't stay… "Cloud said in a tone that I was unfamiliar with.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" The question was right out of my lips before I thought it through.

"Cynthia… I need to be somewhere else, for now. Please understand." I couldn't comprehend, something must've happened during the period that I was gone. _Of course something was bound to happen, I was gone for 2 freaking years! _I really didn't know what to do or say, so I just listened to him.

"Fine." I got off the bike while trying to look right into his eyes as if the answers I was looking for were hidden there "Cloud, I think it's unnecessary for me to tell you this, but I'm your friend and even though I was gone for a long time, you can count on me for anything." I put my hand on his shoulder where he had a black cloth that covered his arm. "And you better come back with Tifa, the others and me, to sit back and chat… there's a lot I want to catch up with and a lot I want to talk about… so if you don't come and visit… you better sleep with one eye open, 'cause I'll go and to steal that bike of yours" I winked and smiled at him, and he answered back with a chuckle when I mention the bike.

"See you later then." And he awoke the engines of his bike and took off.

As I entered Seventh Heaven making noise of "tuk, tuk" with my boots as I approached the bar, I heard Tifa's voice calling for Marlene. I had a quarter on me, so I threw it on the table just to make the noise (my money isn't worth anything here).

"It's the bar open?" I said with a wide smile on my face.

Tifa turned, and when she saw me, she had a surprise and disbelief look on her face. She changed her style a little, her hair was shorter since the last time I saw her. She was wearing a black leather shirt and under it was a white sleeveless t-shirt; she had a red ribbon tied on her left arm and black pants that reached the top of her knees with some kind of black skirt. She looked really cool.

"Cynthia? Is that really you, your hair it's longer and my, you grown a lot!" she dried her hands quickly before lunging at me to give me a tight hug; I return it with the same affection. I really missed my friends.

"Yeah, thanks, you changed a little too. You look cool as ever, teacher." I said.

"Cynthia, where have you been?" she asked me kindly.

"I was home… where I belong… but, let's skip the subject where my home location is… I'm finally back, I'm so happy."

"I'm happy to see you as well… will you stay long?" she asked.

"I hope so! Don't worry, I have no intention to leave without having a get together first. Oh and I got news, I'm studying to become a pilot" I said proudly.

"Oh… well_" Tifa was interrupted by a little girl with a cute blue dress, I suddenly recognized her, it was Marlene… she grown a whole bunch.

"Tifa! It's Denzel, come quick!" she said with concern in her voice. _Denzel?_

"Wait here with Cynthia, I'll be back." Tifa rushed and went upstairs.

I suddenly remembered that I hadn't spent much time with Marlene the last time I was here. It felt awkward and she had a worried look on her face.

"Do you remember me?" I asked with an unsure smile.

"I think so, you help dad and the others to save the planet." She returned the smile. She was definitively cute. "You're not going to babysit anymore?" _Oh God, she remembers! Shame, shame, shame…_

"No, I suck at that… but if I ever do it, I won't run away." I said letting out a shameful laugh "So… who's Denzel?"

"He's my friend… he has Geostigma, but his doing his best to be strong." I saw Marlene grabbed her dressed and pressed on it hard.

"Geostigma? Is it some kind of sickness?" I asked trying to remember where I had heard that word before.

"Yes… there's no cure, but Denzel and us aren't giving up." Marlene said with such concerned, it was transmitted to me.

Tifa was back, and said that Denzel was doing alright now. She asked me to come meet him and I nodded while Marlene took me by my hand and pulled me to show me the way.

Denzel was nice and he was also shy. He had bandages around his forehead, and he did his best to smile. Once introduction were over, we left Denzel to rest. Tifa explain to me later at night what was Geostigma and what it did. I was horrified by it, and then it hit me. Kadaj said something about Geostigma.

As soon as he came to my mind my heart jumped. Tifa noticed this reaction and asked me if I was alright.

"Yeah, I am… Say Tifa, do you have some jeans I could borrow, I like to ditch the skirt." I said trying to hide my excitement when I remembered my encounter with Kadaj.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fnatasy VII or its characters**_

Chapter 4:

I suddenly forgot that I was at Edge when I woke up. It was still dark, and I was wearing shorts and t-shirt that was three sizes larger than my real size. I couldn't remember what I dream about, and strangely I wasn't feeling sleepy at all.

I went downstairs, just to get a glass of milk, and I found Denzel sitting in one of the stool chairs. I startled him when I coughed to get his attention.

"Hello, Denzel… you're alright?" I asked wanting to know if he was having more headaches.

"Yes… I'm waiting for Cloud… he used to get home late and tell me some neat stories from his travel." He had a hopeful tone in his voice. "He'll… come back, will he?" he asked me.

"I think he will… I threaten him that I would steal his bike if he didn't" I sat next to him on a stool chair. "He said he would… although, he looked sad somehow." I said hoping that maybe Denzel would know something.

"Sad how?" he asked me a little surprise.

"Oh never mind… let's wait for him, okay?" waiting for him sure was boring.

Denzel started to get sleepy, and he transmitted his sleepiness towards me. When he fell asleep on my lap I decided to carry him back into his room. _Boy! He was really heavy!_ When I laid him on his bed, I noticed dark dirt on his forehead. He was so young… _how can he be in danger of dying?_

"Hang in there Denzel… please." I said before turning away and left.

The next morning, after helping Tifa clean up the bar and around the house upstairs, she decided to check how much I improved.

_Knuckles! Undercut, cross, jab, jab, jab, cross, front kick, block, an undercut right under my belly and knocked out completely._ I hadn't improved much, Tifa could block all my blows and she had a higher stamina, strength and speed than me. We were at it for at least three hours, by the time we… or should I say I… finished, she had already and completely drained the life out of me. I hadn't fought like that in two years. Marlene and Denzel were enjoying the show, and I looked as if I had taken a shower with all the sweat that was running from my forehead.

"You did okay, but you could do better, I hope you consider training before it gets dark" she smiled at me while I gave her my "Are-you-kidding-me" look.

"I'll _consider_ it. So what are we having for dinner?"

We ate something that looked like spaghetti, but tasted nothing like it, it was even better. After dinner I gave Barret a call, and we talked for about 5 minutes, he was in a mission looking for oil, and told me to take care of myself and Marlene. Then I called Yuffie and she demanded me that I should've called her the minute I was back on their world. Yuffie and I had a lot to catch up because we were on the phone for at least an hour. It was great talking to her and she was the same as I remembered her, said that she was going to Edge to pay everyone a visit.

That night, Denzel had another headache caused by the stigma. This time I saw his forehead drool a black substance, and I helped Tifa to ease the pain and to clean it. I never had seen anything like it before, I asked if we could use a healing or restore materia, but it didn't work like that. We stay up all night, just to make sure he was feeling better.

The phone rang downstairs as I was cleaning Denzel forehead along with Marlene. She was really helpful, and kept giving me useful tips and instruction. When Tifa answered the phone, I wondered if that was Cloud by any chance then, as I approached the room, she was dialing another number. She waited for a few seconds for the other end of the line.

"Cloud, Reno called, he said he had a job for you. Be careful, he sounded a little strange… Cloud, how have you been feeling?" she then hung up, and stared at the phone thoughtfully as if the mystery of the world could be unlocked by doing so.

"How come Cloud never answers his phone?" I asked realizing that Tifa hadn't noticed my presence.

"I don't know… it's been a while since he gotten distant." She smiled at me and quickly changed the subject "Cynthia, you're still wearing my pajamas… I bought you some clothes yesterday when I took a stroll… dress up. I'm going to look for Cloud with Marlene."

"Really? Where are you going to look for him?"

"In Midgar… he seems to be staying at the church in the slums that's in Sector 5. So, take Denzel with you around the city and take care of him while we're gone." She said leading me out of the room so I could change into my new clothes.

Tifa did understood my tastes, she bought me a dark color jean, with a black v-neck t-shirt with long sleeves that were a perfect match with my favorite black boots. She even bought me fighting gloves.

As she left with Marlene, I took Denzel around the city, asking every 2 minutes if he was okay, if he was feeling fine, if it was okay walking around, etcetera. I stopped asking for a while because I noticed him feeling uncomfortable. We started talking about a few things, then we bought ice-cream at a nearby park, and just as we were heading back, we passed an alley full of children sitting down in a corner, walking around alone, playing with each other.

"Where are their parents? They all have Geostigma, don't they?" I asked.

"Most of them are orphans… "Denzel answered, and I glanced at him.

"Hmm… we should get back home."

"Can I stay here for a while?" Denzel asked not turning to look at me.

"Huh? Oh, okay… then I'll be close by; I'll come and get you in a while." I told Denzel

I went back to the bar to have _Ke Zhang_ with me, being without him wasn't such a good idea. I started wondering what Kadaj said about Geostigma the other day, and then re-wondered if it was important at all. He seemed unstable, but there was something about him... that I just couldn't take him out of my mind.

As I came back to get Denzel, I noticed him being dragged by a girl with a Moogle doll towards the back of a cargo car. There were a lot of children getting on it, and when Denzel climbed it, he caused me a small panic attack, I rushed toward him until a black clothed guy with long silver hair and cat-like green eyes, stopped me. There was something about him that told me he was dangerous.

"Where are you taking these kids?" I asked him with authority.

"I'm taking them to fix them, of course. You in the other hand have no business here." He said with a slight tone, and suddenly… he reminded me of Sephiroth _and_ Kadaj. _Fix them? From their Geostigma?_ I didn't trust this guy and I didn't believe him. I was planning to draw my sword out and take him down, but something told me that I needed to find out who this person was and what was he up to.

"You know how to cure Geostigma? Oh my goodness, I'm so grateful, I want to be cure of my Geostigma too. I can't take the unexpected pain that flows into my body anymore. Oh thank you!" That was my best acting skill I had ever shown, I was sure that I could've won an Oscar for my dramatization.

"Very well, hop on." He gave me a wicked smile that clearly told me he wasn't buying my acting at all. _So much for my Oscar… _

I immediately hopped on to the truck and sat next to Denzel, along with the rest of the children.

"Cynthia, you don't have_" I cut Denzel short.

"You don't go with the first stranger offering a cure for Geostigma!" I whispered to Denzel. He was quiet. "I'll see what this people have to offer, okay? We'll find a cure together." I put my hand on top of his head and gave him a reassuring smile. The truck went into life and we began to leave Edge.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**_

Chapter 5: Liking the Wrong Guy

We were heading towards the Sleeping Forest. I knew this path all too well. We weren't just randomly heading towards a place inside the forest. We were heading towards the lake where Aeris was last seen, to me, Aeris's grave. I was holding Denzel's hand real tight as I felt my heart pounding against my chest. Kadaj was on my mind the whole trip. It was weird; me being here made that small encounter with him so powerful.

As we arrived, the kids took off the truck. Their faces expressed confusion and at the same time, hope. I took off as well while scanning my surroundings. I grabbed _Ke Zhang_ just to be sure I had it. Just a little further than me, I saw him… my heart stopped instantly. He was just a few feet away, and he seemed not to notice me. I turned and told Denzel I was going to check this place around, and he nodded.

As I was rushing to approach him, I felt my whole being getting heavy… I was having a bad feeling.

"What do you think you're doing?" I turned him around roughly, he seemed upset at first but when he saw me, his face eased. His shoulder–length hair was partly covering his face, and I noticed that he had cat-like green eyes too. His silver hair was unbelievable silky, I wanted to touch it.

"Well, look who it is, I'm glad we did got to meet once more." He began to chuckle, while walking around me. I suddenly felt intimidated, but hid all hint to give me away. We kept eye contact all the way. His hair… _A girl would kill for that hair, and boy… why did he had to be so darn good looking, every step his taking, it takes my breath away. Stop it Cynthia, focus!_

"What are you going to do with the kids? What's this cure I hear about? You better have not lied to them." I demanded him.

"You're here to witness my reunion, I see. I'm glad, mother will know what's best when she comes." He said completely avoiding my question.

"Reunion?" that word, it took me back to the past. There was something familiar, but different about all this. "What do you mean by that?" I stood in front of him, he walking around me and it was creeping me out, and he smile right down at my face. _Focus! Focus! Focus!_

"Mother wants _him_." He turned and began to laugh sadly. "I never met him, but somehow… I can sense him." He turned to look at me now, our eyes meeting. "It hurts, to think that mother prefers him over me, but I would do anything for her." His hair covered his face; I wanted to brush his hair to uncover it.

"Who does your mother wants?" I asked, almost feeling sorry to even ask him. I felt a strange sensation of fear inside my stomach, as if I knew already who he meant, but it was necessarily for me to hear the name out loud.

"Sephiroth, he's coming back." He stared with such intensity into me as he said the name. An old fear came rooting back from inside me.

"No… you can't bring him back!" I drew my sword out, I was going to confront him, but he instantly stepped right in front of me. We were inches apart from each other, and he grabbed my face so tenderly with both of his hands.

"Hush now, last night you were the one who didn't want to fight… tonight… I don't want to fight you… it's only fair." Just then, I felt a great deal of tiredness overwhelm me and before everything went black.

"A… a… Sleepel... m... ateria." I manage to say.

I felt someone call for my name, over and over again. It was a voice I did not expect to hear in a place like this. Still, she kept calling for me to wake up, and I open my eyes to see Marlene's worried face. I was confused at first, and then I remembered.

"Marlene!" she hugged me. "What are you doing here?"

I scanned around and noticed the guy with long silver hair, whom recruited the children at Edge, approached us both.

"Silence you two… it's about to start." Just then, a muscular guy with very short silver hair took Marlene away while the long silver hair guy pointed a strange looking gun at me. He was very serious. I began to search for Ke Zhang, but I didn't have it on me. It's been long since I last felt useless and hopeless_. What's going on here?_ _What am I going to do? Can't help anyone if I'm death… _

Just then, I saw Kadaj… and across the lake all of the children. And he began to speak…

**_"Mother has given me a very special gift: The power to fight… against the planet that torments humanity! She gave this gift to all of her children. That's right, you and I are brethren. Brothers and sisters, chosen to inherited mother's legacy throughout the lifestream. But… the planet doesn't approve of that at all! It doing everything it cans to hold us back! That's why it's wrecking our bodies with pain, and filling our hearts with doubt!" _**_he had so much emotion in his words it was hard for me to tell what was the lie and what was the truth if there was one at all. Suddenly, he became so intense. "__**I will heal you… and together we will join back with mother and strike back at the planet!" **__as every word escape his mouth, the intensity surrounded him with a strange energy so dark, it rose my hair. Ordering the children to do what he said, I got a glimpse of Denzel_.

I needed to do something, but as soon as I got up, I was kicked by long silver hair guy. What pissed me off the most was the fact that his kick landed directly on my butt. Marlene and I kept screaming out for Denzel… but… he drank the black water and the second he opened his eyes, I saw cat-like eyes.

"What did you do to them!" I screamed at him, my heart pounding with supreme fear when Denzel wouldn't response to either Marlene or me.

"I healed them." He smiled at me as if he done something humble.

"No you didn't_" I was interrupted.

"Kadaj, big brother is coming." The long silver hair guy reported with a slight smile on his face. _Great, another little Sephiroth? _

"Perfect, we're stopping that traitor… "He turned to look at me, he open his mouth but said nothing. "Let's go." He turned and all the kids, including Denzel, followed. I couldn't take this anymore. _Fine, they can shoot me._

"You're not going anywhere!" I rushed forward, intending to stop Kadaj, right here and now, but the muscular guy stepped in, and I ended up in a combat fight with him. I managed to punch him a couple of times, but he gotten extremely fast as a short time passed… and I was knocked down with a electrical punch right under my belly, blowing me off into the opposite direction. I felt weak, that blow… was quite heavy.

"Cynthia!" Marlene was about to run towards me, but…

"Stay with Denzel! Kadaj, you better not hurt her!" and they all left.

_What the heck was going on? I can't understand anything! _I stood up, feeling a bit stronger and right then, I spotted _Ke Zhang_, just holding my sword made me feel stronger. I headed myself towards where Kadaj went.

As I ran, I heard Kadaj's voice, talking about someone being the black sheep. I saw them and just then, I saw a blonde spiky head figure on the ground.

"Cloud!" Marlene stole the words right out of my mouth, and a fearsome fight began.

I joined in just when the muscular guy was about to land a punch on Cloud. I managed to block him with my sword. He was surprised, but quickly changed his face to amusement. I blow him off.

"Pay back!" Cloud was surprise to see me, but there wasn't any time for chit chat, as he busied himself with Kadaj and sliver long hair guy. I got into an intense fight with muscular guy. He was still too fast for me, but this time I was wide awake and had _Ke Zhang_ with me, I suddenly remembered an attack and summon it. A long bright light of beam came back into my sword, and I used it as my best defense and attack… Cloud on the other hand was blocking bullets and Kadaj's attacks. Dividing and joining his sword as he saw fit. He was just as fast as them and managed to take everything they seemed to offer. Suddenly as I my beam died, muscular guy landed a blow to the ground causing mug slide coming right towards me. _You got to be freaking kidding me!_ I ran towards the other side getting out of its way, and he once more approached me. I immediately dropped down and water kicked him off his feet. _The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Bet you didn't see that one coming!_

At that moment I glanced to check on Cloud and just when he had Kadaj, my heart went up my throat and then down my stomach. I was covered in fear and worried for both of their safety. I didn't want either of them getting hurt, but Kadaj had to be stopped. Just then, Cloud's face show pain, and that alone gave Kadaj an advantage. I ran towards them when I saw that Kadaj was about to slash Cloud. Suddenly, a familiar red cape appeared in that very moment, he came to Cloud's aid. _Vincent! _

I use that chance to get Marlene out of there. I knew that the children would not be harm, I come for Denzel later. And so, we both ran out of the fighting scene, with the hopes of finding Cloud and Vincent.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**_

Chapter 6: Finding Jenova's Head

As we ran through the forest, we desperately search for Cloud and Vincent. Marlene began to explain to me what happened at the church in Sector 5. They found out there that Cloud was also infected with Geostigma. They were planning to wait for Cloud, but instead one of Kadaj's brother appeared and engaged Tifa in a fight.

"Wait, he took Tifa down? That's impossible!" I said trying to locate Cloud and Vincent scanning every possible corner they could've gone. _Cloud… why didn't he said he had Geostigma? _

"Cynthia, what's going to happen to Denzel?" she asked me, and I shook my head.

"I don't know, but we're find a way… we always do."I was panting now. Just then, I heard Vincent husky voice, it sounded more like whispers and I couldn't quite make out their conversation, but Marlene and I ran and as soon as Marlene saw Cloud, she took up with speed and stopped at Cloud's embrace.

"Cloud! Denzel! Tifa!" Marlene began almost out of breath.

"Tifa it's alright, she's at the bar." Cloud said calmly.

"That's a relief, but Cloud? What do we do now?" I said getting by Marlene's side.

"I want to talk to her!" Marlene asked, but when Cloud went to look for what I assume was the phone, he then realized he didn't have it with him.

"May I?" Marlene asked all of the sudden peacefully to Vincent. "You don't have a phone!" she replied when Vincent lifted his red cloak for Marlene to see. To be honest… no surprise there.

"Vincent, can you bring Marlene to Tifa? I have some things to discuss with Shinra." Cloud said trying to bring Marlene towards Vincent. I glanced confused at him.

"What are you going to discuss with them? Kadaj is after Jenova, they're going to bring Sephiroth back, he told me himself. We need to stop him now." I said, and seconds later Vincent refused to take Marlene home.

"But, I_" Cloud began, but Marlene interrupted him.

"Forget it Cloud! Why don't you pay any attention to us?" Marlene rushed to get inside Vincent's cloak.

"Marlene, please, give me some time… there's a battle to be fought, but it's not as simple as just fighting it. Do you understand?" Cloud spoke as softly as he could, but I didn't understand what was he trying to say.

"No I don't!" Marlene answered stubbornly.

"Cloud, you sure this is about fighting?" Vincent asked him carefully.

Cloud began to think, he had that usual face on; he was thinking back. We were all waiting a few seconds before he finally reacted. "Are our sins… ever forgiven?" _Oh, he's having a 4__th__ dimensional moment. _

"I've never tried." Vincent answered.

"You mean… never tried…" Cloud said more to himself while still having his 4th dimensional moment "Marlene, Cynthia… let's go." _And he's back!_ "Well, I'm going to try." I walked beside him while Marlene took his hand. "I'll phone you and let you know." _But Vincent doesn't have a phone... _

"Cloud, I don't get why you didn't tell anyone about your Geostigma!" I said over the wind as we were heading towards Edge on Fenrir.

"I know." Cloud answered. "What were you doing at the forest?"

"I saw them taking the kids, and I needed to know where they were taking them, so I hopped on with Denzel to find out. Unfortunately, Kadaj put me to sleep… and don't ask anything else!"

"About what?" Cloud asked completely clueless.

"Cynthia, I think Kadaj likes you!" Marlene said. _Where did that came from? _

"Marlene! Why do you say that? He's the bad guy!" I said, feeling Cloud's awkwardness.

"He told the other two not to hurt you, and before you woke up he was caressing your hair!" Marlene said, unaware that she was causing me a mayor meltdown. Cloud didn't said a word after that.

I got off from the bike, and headed to find out what was all the commotion that was in town. Cloud took Marlene to the bar, but before he left he told me to be careful. Inside the crowds I found two familiar faces, that I never thought I would be relief to see them.

"Reno! Rude!" I called out for them gaining their full attention.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a long time. Where have you been hiding?" Reno asked even thought he didn't really care.

"I've been away… What's going on?"

"It's Kadaj's gang, he's using the children to stop anyone from intervening… Are you familiar with them?" Reno asked, again… he didn't care.

"Yes, I am… why aren't you stopping them?" I demanded them.

"No point… what they're looking for isn't there." Reno answered.

"Nice excuse… " I said sarcastically "You are going to stop them before something bad happens." I said to them taking Reno from his hair and dragging him towards the monument.

"Hey, stop it Samantha!" I let go of him. "We were about to do that, pushy." Rude just stayed quiet regardless anything that happen.

"What did you just called me?" I asked giving him my dart look.

"Samantha, isn't that your name?" Reno asked and I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious.

"That's not my name! We fought against each other for quite a lot of times, we've even worked together once before!" _I can't believe this big mouth!_

"Oh… But you name starts with an 'S'." he said while the three of us were heading towards Kadaj's gang.

"No, it's Cynthia… with an 'C'." I said putting on my fighting gloves.

"Rude! Why did you said her name was Samantha! You have a terrible memory!" Reno said 'causing no reaction at all from him. He must've been used to it.

Moments later, Shadow Creepers appeared out of nowhere, and the whole crowd had scattered. We managed to locate them easily thanks to that.

"And what are we up to?" Reno asked gaining their attention as we passed by the children circle.

"Mother is here." The long silver hair guy pointed to the monument.

"This thing… this monument thing, Shinra made it." Muscular guy said.

"Oh no, you're just too clever." Reno said with a great deal of sarcasm.

"Except, you're wrong." Rude said.

"And whatever she is, that's just classified information." Reno said, stating that they do know where Jenova's head is.

"So you do have something to hide." Long silver hair guy said.

"Rude! You and your big mouth!" Reno barked.

"Yeah, blame Rude for your mistakes." I said to Reno.

"Oh, don't tell me you're still mad 'cause Rude said your name was Samantha.

"Oh Reno, shut up… Hey you two! Where's Kadaj?" I asked not even sure why I wanted to know… _Was it to see him or to stop him?_

"Oh, it's our brother's lover." Long silver hair guy. "Have introductions been skipped?" he completely avoided my question. _Yup, their definitively related._

"I asked where Kadaj is... And he is not my lover!" I said unable to hide my now red face.

"I'm Yazoo, and he's Lozo, I would advise you not to help the enemy." Yazoo said to me giving me an amuse look.

"Oh God! I'm already your enemy!" I took a step forward while Reno and Rude were looking at each other based on the new information. Just then a summoning appeared, and a big nasty Bahamut landed on top of the monument.

The real panic started right then. As we were about to start a fight with Yazoo and Lozo, we came to a stop and the three of us momentarily stood and watch it.

"Hell no!" the three of us shouted as we took the children we could out of the way. Yazoo and Lozo came after us, but adrenaline kicked in and I went running past Reno and Rude.

"Is it after us!" Reno asked in a panic tone.

"I'm not going to ask it!" Rude answered.

"Why don't you go back and find out!" I yelled at him while a big blast occurred from behind us, possibly caused by the big nasty Bahamut, and blew the three of us away.

As the three of us lay down recovering. Yazoo and Lozo stood right behind us.

"Are we having fun yet?" Yazoo asked and just then the three of us got up, but Reno charged in first.

"The ti_me_of_my life!" and he attacked with his electro rod, combine with hand-in-hand combat.

Rude took on Lozo while I went with Reno giving him a hand. The fight, just like last time was intense. I gave it all I got, but Yazoo was just as fast his brother, at one point I was going to give Yazoo a jab, but he dodged it and Reno gave me a nasty hit on the side of my face with his electro rod. It hurt like hell.

"I'm not the enemy you fool!" I barked at him.

"You got in the way!" He barked back.

"Just give us back mother, and that'll be the end of everything." Yazoo said peacefully as he watched us from the top of a small building.

"Argh!" Reno went crazy and began to recklessly climb it with his bare hands.

As for me I followed the fight with my eyes, and couldn't believe it when Reno got kicked out, crashing into a big sign, knocking the sign down which landed on top of poor Rude, he was managing not to collapse, but failed when Reno landed on him. _Well that was priceless actually._

"Mother, shmother… is Jenova's freaking head!" I heard Reno said as I was approaching them.

"Hey!" Lozo said upset.

"I will not have you refer to mother that way!" Yazoo said as Lozo was calling Reno a meanie.

I caught up to them, taking their side.

"Our apologies." Rude said politely.

"Yeah… you're mom's cool… what the hell am I saying!" and the fight resume only this time we had the advantage for a small period of time. Reno managed to punched Yazoo, while got swinged by Rude and made a super-fast-ultra-double kick right on Lozo's face causing them both to fall back, but moments later Lozo gave Reno a punch that blew him towards me, pushing me back towards Rude and having a mayor ride that ended up with a nasty crush. We lay surrounded by Lozo and Yazoo, as the three of us catch our breath.

An explosion occurred above us, which called our full attention. Rufus was falling from the building, just then Kadaj jumped behind him. Suddenly there was a box which Rufus shot that called out my full attention. I instantly caught it, Kadaj landing right next to me while Rufus was caught by a pair of nests, saving him from the nasty fall.

I stared at the box with terror. Kadaj stood right next to me with a tender smile, as if he was admiring me the connection I was having with the box.

"Mother. You saved her." He told me holding my hands that were holding the box.

"I did no such thing!" _Oh God, I was holding Jenova's freaking head! Reno wasn't joking!_

Just then the sound of a motorcycle was heard and when Kadaj and I follow the sound, it was Cloud approaching us. I began to back away as soon as I saw Kadaj's frustration, but he took the box from my grasp, taking the lead and getting away with their bikes. _Cynthia you fool! You were holding Jenova's head!_

I, by pure instinct, jumped on Cloud's bike behind his back as he passed by my side.

"Cynthia, what are you doing?" Cloud asked me, concerned on his tone.

"We need to stop Kadaj, but Cloud I just can't bare watch him get hurt… I'm going with you no matter what you say!" I said surprised by my own words, and so we drove off after Kadaj not knowing what was going to happen next.


End file.
